


Save In Your Arms

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Gabriel really ought to stop making deals with useless entities, he seems to always get the short stroll. He wants to go home, he wants to stop missing one giant, too cute for words human.Sam misses the only archangel that he never actually had a chance to meet.





	Save In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamerush101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely art of Flamerush101, she kindly allowed me to attach here!

It’s been one hell of a year and honestly, Gabriel is getting sick of the whole thing. It’s Messenger here, Gabriel there, all sorts of siblings asking for his guidance. He should know making a deal with The Empty was a bad idea. Truly the worst one he had had in eons.  _But can you actually blame him?_

* * *

As he paced in The Empty, all Gabriel could see and hear was Sam. The despair glance the younger human had given him as Gabriel insisted he passed the portal, the unspoken words dying on his lips. 

The archangel had woken up, all limbs and grace intact on this forever held in time and space void. The being was asleep, as usual, per Cas description, which gave Gabriel more than enough time to blow his kazoo and populate heaven in 2.5 seconds. 

 _Easier said than done._ He did blow his kazoo, he did send all his siblings back up, except, well Michael and Lucifer, for one was still locked up on the cage and the other,  _Father help them_ , was on the loose after the Winchester’s.

All Gabriel wanted was to get back home. And that didn’t mean Heaven, home had a long time ago become Earth, after the last centuries in the hands of Asmodeus, home had become one person, one big giant, with freaking perfect hair, too cute for words dimples and a gentle - even though battered - soul, one, Sam Winchester.

The Empty was hardly pleased with the turn of events; but agreed that since this was to happen either he permitted or not, decided to ask a favor from the archangel, he surely could bow to his demands, which is how Gabriel found himself agreeing to stay one year, no visitations, no putting his fingers - or rather his grace - in anything that wasn’t Heaven. 

Boy. ONE LONG ASS OF AN YEAR. No contacting Castiel, no archangels contact, no helping the Winchester’s. Father, if he had known that he meant one year on earth time, Gabriel would have had disagreed, that meant almost a century in Heaven. By then, everyone that ever cared for him would have once again buried his memories.  _Thanks, Pops._

He had been counting. Three weeks. Three days. Three hours. Now, 3 seconds and he could teleport himself inside the bunker and tell them they had an archangel on their side again. And if for some miracle, Sam happened to be there, the merrier.  

* * *

Losing people was no news to Sam. But, it was getting harder to pretend it didn’t ache in his bones every time a death anniversary came up. Right now, he was getting himself a cup of tea and mourning the archangel he never really had a chance to know.  It was such a strange feeling, to miss someone he had talked so very little with. But Gabriel, as an archangel, always fascinated him. Maybe it was an ideal, the only archangel that hadn’t really tried to kill him - hurt, make him feel like he had lost Dean a gazillion of times - yes, but somehow Gabriel had come around, tried to help, showed them he was more than just a facade. 

Sam sighed loudly. Cas kept acting stranger than usual, even Dean had noticed and that was saying something.  With Jack gaining back his powers and Lucifer dead, it felt like a bittersweet kinda win. Well, it was better than nothing. 

He felt a change in the air before he heard the flap of wings, and nothing, in this earth, could have prepared him for the sight he was granted. Gabriel stood in his unfamiliar jeans jacket and a green shirt, completed with washed black jeans. The shadows of his wings taking the entirety of the walls. It took Sam a breath then two and suddenly Gabriel was embraced by a giant man moose, who refused to let go, whispering that he hoped this wasn’t a dream, bringing tears to Gabriel’s eyes. 

The archangel softly ran his hand over the man’s hair, in a soothing motion, drinking in the scent that was Sam, the erratic rhythm of his heart, the way his hands clutched on his jacket, bringing the small angel as closely as possible.

“I missed you so much, Gabe.” He murmured on Gabriel’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this little drabble!


End file.
